fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S15 episode 7
WE HAVE MERGED Lex wins the first immunity challenge Lex: I'm fairly confident it ain't me tonight but it's still nice to have immunity, but tonight we can finally put our plan in execution and the original plan was Hayden because that guy is a threat, but Reese and Rodney came to me and they are kind of right that it might be the best plan to take out Chevy tonight because realistically the only guy strategically smart enough to probobly destroy our alliance is actually Chevy so right now I'm pretty sure it has to be Chevy Evan: I mean tonight will be the so said real I guess domination of the execution of the Dr. Cesternino strategy and it's risky and it sucks to turn on guys I like like Frankie Chevy and Cameron but with a 5-5 split I don't want to draw rocks so I mean this strategy is the way to go, and the plan was originally Hayden which I think is the right way to go but now It's Chevy and it's hard to get anywhere with Reese and Rodney when Lex doesn't have my back Cameron: I mean second ever season with the rocks implimented and I mean for sure could be the second time used and possibly third time ever if Evan and Lex are telling the truth, but ummm Lex and Evan seem a little shifty which is a little worrysome, but me Chevy Frankie and Cameron went to work on Caleb, but my confidence in that isn't great, so after I went to Caleb and made a final 2 deal and said Frankie and Chevy will have to go eventually so it can be and him in the end and I would be willing to stick with that so hopefully he goes with that Frankie: I am worried it could be me that recieves votes because Lex won immunity and I mean if we have to draw rocks again I guess it is kind of nice but I'm still worried so of course I've been working the angle on Caleb all day and I can't make any promises but I mean don't write me off yet I still got a shot in this game Chevy: Tonight's a fight a fight for the vote and I think the opposing alliance has been working on Lex or Evan but I've solified both men and I've been working an angle on Caleb telling him that guys like Lex and Frankie might be too charming to bring to the end and it could be me and him very easily and I mean telling him I'm bringing him to the end should sway him because we are all here for a shot at a million bucks Reese: I have two alliance right now my blue tribe alliance and the Dr. Cesternino alliance and while I'm not really sure I want to continue with Lex and Evan I want to keep my options open so instead of us voting someone else then them who are voting Hayden I needed to sway them to vote Chevy so it's not a 5-5 vote and I succsusfully did so, but I have second thoughts about teaming with Rodney because Rodney took it upon himself without talking to me to tell the rest of the blue alliance about the Dr. Cesternino alliance and I understand the pros but now Rick Hayden and Caleb know I have the capability of cutting all there throats making me a threat to them which I don't like Rodney: Yeah I have some options and I have some close allies I'm a much better social player then a lot of people here because in Hayden's and Reese's eyes I'm there number one ally and yeah I know Reese was pissy about it but I had to tell the rest of the blue alliance about the Dr. Cesternino alliance to prevent them from scrambling and potentially mess with my game, you see I'm thinking big picture here and Reese is thinking one vote at a time, but I will be in the end no doubt about it Rick: So I guess I now know how Reese and Rodney got Lex and Evan to vote Jesse they formed an alliance but it's a little worrysome because Reese and Rodney claim Lex and Evan are voting Chevy tonight giving us 7-3 and meaning we have the 5-4 advantage next time and if that is how it goes down then I'm in the final five but I mean if they are lyeing and go with Lex and Evan I'm screwed Hayden: Very interesting day, because we found out that Reese and Rodney game players they have multiple alliance and between the two of them hold a lot of game power and as of right now can mold the landscape of the game, and if it were two different people I think I might flip or do something but Rodney is a real solid guy and I trust him and I mean I'm happy Rodney is a guy I can trust or I would be in a real tough spot and I always have my idol in my pocket if needed Caleb: Tonight I had Frankie come preach a deal to me, meant nothing, Chevy did aswell meant nothing but Cameron came to me and I was immeditaly interested it's no secret that once let's say Blue is final five that I don't have to many ins to the end, where on Red I might because Frankie Lex too charming Chevy too smart and me and Cameron could do some damage and I do think we have underestimated Cameron I think he's a really sharp dude, but with this whole Dr. Cesternino thing I'm worried about the blue alliance and if I think for a second that my vote is the deciding vote then maybe just maybe I'll flip CHEVY FINAL WORDS I thought we were solid and we could of actually got Hayden 6-4 tonight, physically and mentaly I don't think there's any more I could really actually done in 21 days, I thought I could do this, I thought I could be one of the all time greats, and maybe if I was 20 years younger I could of won I guess we'll never know